Landon Okane
Landon Okane is the main RP Character of Silver Shenron. About The heir to the richest family on Earth, Landon is the only child of the Okane's. They have numerous houses all across the globe. Paris,London,Los Angeles,Venice,and any city where you would think a stuck-up family of rich people would live. Making it so that they moved about every 3 weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Okane were the most famous people in the world, all because of their pretty faces and their ability to act nice in front of a camera. The two were brilliant actors and starred in many films, winning countless awards. The Okane's also had a butler named Maximillion. Maximillion was Landon's only true friend. Landon never went to school, Maximillion taught him. He never played sports unless it was out on the many sports fields the Okane's had in their many houses. And Maximillion taught him all those sports. Landon's parents were never around. Always out on a TV show interview or a public appearance or filming a new movie. They very rarely ever saw their son. One day, Landon was out playing in the woods when a bear began to attack him. Landon was saved by Maximillion, who was actually an old Martial Arts master. Maximillion then began teaching Landon Martial Arts. Landon wasn't very good at it when he started. One night,while practicing, Landon's parents actually arrived home to see their boy. The family along with Maximillion went downtown to see a fancy theater show. The Okane's decided to park in the back alley, so nobody would recognize them. That was when a man carrying a gun stepped out of the shadows. He pointed the gun at Mr. Okane and asked for all the money they had. Mr. Okane was terrified and simply said nothing. As the gunsman placed his finger on the trigger, Maximillion stepped in front of the gun, taking the shot for his master. Landon watched in horror as his only friend fell. His parents were next to fall after that. Before the gunsman could shoot Landon, the police arrived. Landon's life after that was different. He was now in charge of all the money his parents had. Everything was his. But that wasn't what he wanted. After that fateful night, Landon trained in the skills Maximillion tauht him. He got better and better every day. The police never did find the gunsman, so Landon took it upon himself to find him. He was the A.I. of "Omicron",which embodied Forgiveness,which is how he began to forgive all of the criminals he caught after they saw the error of their ways. Becoming DiM When Landon was 18,6 years after his family died,he set out to find the killer. He searched all over the world, night after night. One night, his searching came to an end. The very same man who killed his parents was coming to finish the job. Landon was about to go searching that night when someone broke into his house. The killer immediately opened fire. But it was no use. Landon easily took the upperhand. He knocked the killer to the ground,his gun slid across the floor next to Landon. He picked it up, aimed it at the killer. He had the chance to do what he wanted to do for 6 years. He had the chance to make things even. The gunsman pleaded for Landon not to shoot. Finally, he placed the gun on the floor. He picked the man up with one hand and threw him out a window,into a pool. The cops came that night and placed the killer in jail. Landon sat awake in bed that night when a being in a black cloak appeared. "You did the right thing...But if you are going to become the man you need to become...you will need this" the man tossed Landon a mask. "Become the shadow, my boy...harness all the anger you felt that day...use it to 'Dive into Memory'. You have great potential..I know it" the man dissappeared. From that day on,Landon became a masked hero by the name of DiM,"Dive into Memory". He was able to master Ki and Flight shortly after. He becomes DiM when wearing the mask. Appearance Landon has blonde hair and purple eyes. He usually wears a white tuxedo and a purple tie. His mask is white with a purple lightning bolt on the right eye. When he wears the mask, his hair becomes black. Techniques Category:SS Incarnation Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II